Blog użytkownika:CherryCoke/Kraina lodu- Moja trochę inna wersja 2 rozdział 5
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D Miłego czytania :3 PS. Może być trochę Helsy ale tylk trochę. Zastanowię się czy nie będzie jej więcej xD Rozdział 5 Elsa chciała zamrozić Hansa, ale Jack ją powstrzymał. - Elsa spokojnie. To i tak narazie nic ci nie da. Może się przyda. - Dobra. - Szwądękaunt! Nie da się tego załatwić w inny sposób?! - Oczywiście, że się da. Ale wy na to nie pójdziecie, więc najlepszy sposób to wojna.- powiedział Szwądękaunt i ruszył w stronę wojska Arendelle, a za nim ruszyła reszta. Zaczęła się wojna. Na szczęście Arendelle miało przwagę dzięki mocom Jack'a i Elsy, co wyraźnie nie podobało się arcyksięcu. - Hans, masz podejść do króla albo królowej i któreś z nich zabić. Albo najlepiej ich dwoje! Hans podszedł do nich, ale ich nie zabił. Kiedy Elsa zobaczyła, że idzie do nich Hans, strzeliła w niego lodową kulą, ale jej uniknął. - Chciałaś mnie zabić kobieto?! - Tak, tak chciałam. Ty nas pewnie też.- i już wymierzyła w niego kolejną kulą ale Jack ją powstrzymał. - No właśnie nie. Znaczy Szwądękaunt mi kazał, ale was nie zabiję. Radzę wam uważać, bo on chce najpierw was zabić, bo bez waszych mocy Arendelle nie ma szans. - Niby dlaczego mamy ci ufać?! Pewnie znowu coś kombinujesz! - Nie, naprawdę nic nie kombinuję! Jak mam to udowodnić? - Walcz razem z nami! - Dobrze! Niech będzie! Ale i tak uwarzajcie! Elsa i Jack byli bardzo zdziwieni, bo po chwili Hans walczył po ich stronie. - Tym razem chyba nic nie kombinuje. - Ale i tak mu jeszcze nie ufajmy.- powiedziała Elsa i wróciła do walki. Jack chwilę patrzył na Elsę z uśmiechem a potem dołączył się do niej. ___________________________________________________________________________ Szwądękaunt zobaczył, że Hans pomaga Arendelle i ruszył w jego stronę. Hans odwrócił się i czekał na najgorsze, ale coś trafiło w arcyksięcia i go zamroziło. Rozejrzał się, zobaczył Elsę i się do niej uśmiechnął na znak wdzięczności, a ona spojrzała się na niego jakby chciała powiedzieć " Nie ma za co", i wróciła do walki. Hans też dalej walczył, ale nie z taką determinacją jak Elsa. Elsa walczyła dla swojego kraju, dla swojego domu, dla ludzi, którzy na nią liczyli i nie mogła ich zawieść. ___________________________________________________________________________ Walka trwała już kilkanaście godzin. Wszyscy byli już zmęczeni, ale dalej walczyli.Elsa była już wykończona. Otoczyło ją kilku żołnierzy, ale jednego nie zauwarzyła. Chciał ją zabić, ale przed nią wskoczył Hans, który po chwili osunął się na ziemię. - Hans!- krzyknęła Elsa i strzeliła lodową strzałą w żołnierza. Przyłożyła ręce do rany Hansa i pochwili się ocknął. - Dzięki. - Drobiazg. Uratowałeś mi życie.- uśmiechnęła się a on odwzajemnił się tym samym. Usłyszeli krzyk Jack'a. - Hej! Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale może byście mi pomogli?! - A, no tak. Już idę kochanie!- krzyknęła Elsa do męża, który był otoczony przez żołnierzy Szwądękaunta. - Stęskniłeś się za mną? - Oczywiście. ___________________________________________________________________________ Wojna się skończyła. Żołnierze Szwądękaunta, którzy przeżyli zostali zamknięci w więzieniu.Anna i Kristoff w czasie wojny byli u trolli, a teraz wrócili, bo nie długo miał być ich ślub. ___________________________________________________________________________ I jak? Może być? Wiem, że zakończenie rozdziału trochę marne. Komentarze miło widziane :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania